


Headaches

by DevonShea



Series: Dragons and Knights [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Gen, Gwaine Being Gwaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: Leon has a headache that Gwaine's not helping.





	Headaches

**Author's Note:**

> There is actually a tag for 'Gwaine being Gwaine'. I can't tell you how happy that makes me.
> 
> Merlin belongs to Shine and the BBC.

Normally Leon would at least listen to one of his knights before sending him on his way, but this time Leon just didn't have the patience to deal with Gwaine's usual shenanigans. The Council session had gone far longer than anyone had anticipated and all Leon wanted to do was get a headache draught from Gaius and lay down for an hour to let it work before he got up and performed even more of this duties as First Knight.

"Whatever you're going to ask, the answer is No!" 

That should have been it as far as Leon was concerned but Gwaine reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Leon, I really need to talk to you."

Leon sighed, "Gwaine, I just spent more than six hours listening to the old goats on the Council trying their best to undercut Arthur's Regency while watching Merlin fall asleep standing up. As amusing as it was to see Arthur giving him his favorite death glare, the whole thing has left me with a splitting headache. So, if this isn't extremely important, I'm going to make sure you're the target for knife-throwing practice tomorrow." 

Gwaine huffed. It took a lot to get Leon riled up to the point he threatened bodily harm, but when he finally got there, he tended to make it good. "Sorry to add to your troubles, Leon, but this really is important."

Two days later, one of the Council members who had been giving Arthur one of the hardest times found himself on the wrong end of a headsman's axe due to proof of his treachery and collusion with the deceased Cenred. Leon's headache had just gotten worse over the last two days and he was finally about to get some sleep. His bed was calling when he heard his name being shouted across the courtyard. 

"Seriously, Gwaine?"


End file.
